River Flows in You
by RinSatou
Summary: He doesn't really acknowledge haunted rumors. But rumors about that phantom boy in the old Music Room lured him in only to meet an extraordinary young pianist. Akashi never knew that this boy can change his darkened life, and give it light once more. And he never thought that music can have so much meaning in life, until he met him.
1. Chapter 1

**River Flows in You**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, slight Aomine x Kise and Midorima x Takao

**Summary: **

Akashi doesn't really acknowledge haunted rumors. But rumors about that phantom boy in the old Music Room lured him in only to meet an extraordinary young pianist. Akashi never knew that this boy can change his darkened life, and give it light once more. And he never thought that music can have so much meaning in life, until he met him.

**Author's Notes:**

my very first fic from the Kuroko no Basket fandom... Aghhh, I had this in mind for quite a long time and then I was like, 'hell yeaaaah, imma gonna write this shizz now!', but then I got distracted by tumblr so I never had the chance to write this until now... and since I play piano myself, I can also feel what the songs stories are like, in my own words though.

i apologize when my grammar sucks and please tell me if there are spelling or grammar mistakes.

enjoy desu~

* * *

As long as you have fast and quick fingers, have the skills, and have the perfect memory, then you can play any instrument you want and be praised for it. That's what the infamous pianist Akashi Seijuuro thought. He has won awards and participated in many concertos but not once has he composed his own song. But he was only made for playing other's songs and not his own.

He lived in a simple apartment, not too far away from the city. Thankfully, his neighbors were not generic assholes and whiny bitches as his last apartment's had. He was sometimes gifted by bentos or other gift-related foods when he has satisfied a neighbor from his well-practiced songs.

He bought himself a grand piano from all his earnings a year ago. It was a fine piano, Shigeru Kawai. Made by the skillful piano artisans and it is an international brand which is for concertos or for pianists that has the most skilled fingers. One touch of a skilled pianist can make everyone's legs go weak because of the clear sound plus the composition that was made for it.

Akashi may not be the number one in the world, but he thinks of himself as a prodigy, a gift, a winner. Every time he hears other pianists play wonderfully, he will double or triple that, making him the best from both of them. He loves a good competition. Akashi always tries to find a pianist that has the same level as him, but then he practices, he learns more, or he shows more, making him level up more. His quick fingers becoming more quicker, his memory becoming more wider as he learns more compositions. He picks out the hardest ones and perfects it in a matter of days. After all, he is the best in Japan.

But then, he gets bored too. It was the same thing all over again. He wins all the time anyways, and he plays the songs repeatedly making it boring. He gets sick of it sometimes, replaying the songs again and again and again. Usually, he practices everyday, but then after a while or so, he also misses three to five days of practice, all merely because of boredom.

One more thing about him, he was never a fan of haunted rumors. But there was one rumor that interests him. He heard it once when he was on his way to his performance, waiting for a cab and his two neighbors from one floor below, beside him, waiting for someone else.

It was about a phantom pianist in the old music room somewhere in an alley. They say that when you hear a piano playing softly in the alleys of that street, then you will be cursed. You will be lured in that curse that will make you to inside the music room and be captured by the phantom. Though there was no evidences or news about missing people, there was one witness that she saw the ghost.

The schoolgirl merely went to the alley only to take a shortcut since it was pretty crowded in the roads, and that's when she heard the piano music. She just stopped and her legs won't listen to her anymore. She just went inside the music room to hear more of that beautiful music. But then she screamed when she saw a ghost playing on the piano and she escaped. She also spread the rumors about that.

But rather that Akashi being scared or careful, it made him interested and so he made an agreement that he will always pass by the alley for the way to go home. It was quite a long way, not that he minded it, but he longed for that phantom pianist.

He was walking down the alley he rarely goes to. The road was unavailable since there were too many people wandering about their businesses, so he just took the long but peaceful way. There was a breeze of sound that was heard in the other side of the alley, somewhere in the right. Akashi stopped his tracks and proceeded to hear what the faint sound sounds like.

It was a soft piano composition, with the deep of the bass that goes well with the melody. It was quite simple, but there was something that lured Akashi to go nearer that sweet, melodic, song. It was like a curse, it was like the haunted rumors that he had heard from his neighborhood. And it felt and looked exactly like what the witness said. His legs wont listen to him anymore, and his ears were in paradise.

It was such a lovely song. Quite simple, but lovely. There was something in it that made the song stand out and have emotions. Akashi walked nearer and nearer as the song is getting clearer and clearer, until he was met by an old Victorian-styled door. It was probably the music room.

Akashi grabbed the handle and opened it as quietly as he can. Stepping in, he was met by the sight of an old auditorium with few seats, a stage that looked like it wasn't used for a very long time, an old looking grand piano that despite being old, its sound is still clear and smooth, and a pale young-looking boy with teal hair and was sitting in a wheelchair pressing his small fingers in that large instrument swiftly. That boy is wearing a simple t-shirt and denim pants, and he has this black wristband on his right arm.

Akashi walked closer quietly as to not disturb the song and the boy. He was so mesmerized by the song, it was so smooth, it was so well played, it was so emotional and it made him feel a tug at his heart. He looked around, but then stopped to stare at the pale boy and then he sat in the nearest seat with a creak. Now that made the teal-haired boy stop playing. The boy glanced at the direction of the sound.

"Who's there...?" The young boy asked in his quiet voice.

'I'm right in front of him, can't he see the seats? Unless...' Akashi thought. "Ah, pardon me, I shouldn't have entered without permission. That was quite rude of me" Akashi apologized with his formal voice. The pale boy just shook his head.

"No, its fine. This place isn't mine anyways so anybody can visit. But I hope you wont run away like the others..." The boy sighed. Akashi narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the boy until he was in his side. The young boy was still looking at the direction where he was from a while ago. There was silence, until the boy spoke up, "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm right here, on your left." Akashi announced. The boy's shoulders jumped up a bit in surprise, and then he looked at the direction at where the voice is and frowned. "Please don't scare me like that."

"But I was just right next to you."

"As you can see, I'm quite blind."

'Ah, that explains everything.', "I cannot see since your eyes are open, and I apologize again." Akashi apologized once again and stared as those empty light blue eyes lidded in sadness. "It's fine. I'm used to it anyways."

Not minding Akashi next to him, he turned back and let his fingers touch and feel about the keys to identify where will he start. He stopped at the B key on his right hand, and at the F# key on his left. He pressed, following the other keys until he decided on a melody with an accompanying bass.

Akashi, once again felt like he was cursed, and then he felt a thousand emotions flow at him in that one simple play. He also added the thought that this boy is crippled and blind, but he has such an outstanding skill in playing piano. Akashi felt that he can't win when he challenges this boy. Because this is the very first time that he's overflowed with emotions with just merely a piano song, most likely a simple piece.

It must be the way the boy played. The boy added accent at the perfectly timed notes and he often changed the expressions, from piano, to mezzo and then forte, and the changed it once again in a different melody, or maybe even mixed it. Hell, he doesn't know, it just changed too quickly and he can't find out the tricks. He could only find out the emotions and story behind that song, despite that the story was kind of blurry in his thoughts.

He doesn't even notice the song finishing already, he was hollowed out by his own world being invaded by that music. He only went back to his senses when the little boy called him out.

"So... How was it?"

"Ah... Sorry, what was that again?" Akashi snapped out of his reverie and focused on this talented young boy.

"How was my mini-performance for you?"

Akashi could feel a spark of hope in the young boy's blank eyes, and he smiled. "It was wonderful."

"What kind of wonderful?"

"I can't explain what about it is wonderful. It's just simply beautiful."

"Thank you very much for listening to me play, it was quite a while since I played for someone." A small smile was visible in his face and he bowed a bit in appreciation.

"You're very much welcome. May I ask what your name is? I'm curious." Akashi politely asked.

"Tetsuya... Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko lifted his right hand to gesture a handshake at Akashi. "And your name is...?"

"Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi shook Kuroko's hand lightly and nodded, noticing the slight widening of the teal-haired boy's eyes, "I'm assuming you've heard of me?"

"Ah yes, you must be the famous pianist, The Emperor. It's an honor to meet you." Kuroko bowed once again. "But I have never heard you play before."

"Maybe once, I might play for you. But in return, I want you to play for me. Your skills are very outstanding, for me to say at least." The hetero-chromatic eyed pianist respected this boy, Kuroko. Since he made him weak on his legs and soft on his heart from that pale small fingers that seemed to take care of everything it touches. His hands were also soft on his detailed and talented ones.

Akashi looked at his watch and it was getting late, so he had to go. He really wanted to hear more of Kuroko's songs, but he just then promised to come back the next day to accompany this lonely phantom-looking boy. But when he reached the door and held the handle once again. He wanted to ask what is the name of the composition that he played.

"Tetsuya, what is the name of that song that you just played?"

Kuroko smiled. "This song is simple Akashi-kun, that even you can play it. But it needs some past stories for you to capture its true form, as a piece."

"River Flows in You"

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

a satisfying number of reviews makes me very happy and motivated to continue this story ;)

I update weekly by the way, at least one to three or if lucky, then four chapters per week.

see you next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, slight Aomine x Kise and Midorima x Takao

**Summary:**

Akashi doesn't really acknowledge haunted rumors. But rumors about that phantom boy in the old Music Room lured him in only to meet an extraordinary young pianist. Akashi never knew that this boy can change his darkened life, and give it light once more. And he never thought that music can have so much meaning in life, until he met him.

**Author's Notes: **

I typed this up really fast after I posted the Chapter 1, then when I re-read it, I was like "OMG WHAT GRAMMAR IS THIS" then i just changed some parts here and there then pasted the information needed like lyrics and stuff. It took me like, 3 days of my free time~

Well then, I have a question for you guys, do you want me to respond to your reviews? Please tell me desuuu~

As for is Chapter, i humbly apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes and infirm me if needed.

I have nothing else to say so... Enjoy~~~

* * *

As promised, Akashi came back the next day, only earlier. He passed by the same alley and faced the same Victorian-styled door, proceeding to push the handle again. Once inside, he looked around hoping to find someone, but that someone was nowhere to be found.

'Tetsuya must've went out for awhile. I knew I should've visited a little later. At least the same time as yesterday...' Akashi sat down on the bench of the piano. He brushed his fingers on the keys of the old piano. There are dust on each key, likewise, there are also many fingermarks on the tips of each key. It is as if its always used and that one will never let this piano go, no matter how old it is.

Akashi smiled sincerely, remembering yesterday night. Kuroko filled his thoughts that night. His soft features, his pale complexion, his vulnerable state, his innocence, his talent, his everything. Even though he just met him yesterday, he already grew quite interested in this boy.

Should he even call Kuroko a boy already? How old is he? He might be older than me. When is his birthday? What school does he go to or is he homeschooled? What are his other hobbies? How did he learn how to play piano? So many questions to ask. Akashi hopes Kuroko trusts him enough because he truly wants to get to know him better.

He doesn't realize this until now, but as he was lost in his thoughts, his fingers started to press the keys to create a random melody, until he settled into one particular song that is quite popular***

Akashi focused more on playing, pressing the right keys and even adding some accompanying keys to give a bit of ear satisfaction in it. His hands were gliding perfectly on the dusty whites and blacks, his fingers are pressing here and there, more faster, then slower, until the finale. He softened it up a bit to give a kind of feeling in it. The song originally had lyrics, but he paid no heed to it. All he cared about is how he does the piano and what he does is perfectly played without any mistakes or wavers. Being the perfectionist he is, he HATES mistakes, he is absolute.

There was silent clapping, it surprised Akashi and he glanced quickly to the direction of it. Kuroko is there, sitting in his wheelchair and an old looking man holding the handles behind him. Both of them wore smiles in their faces.

"Akashi-kun, that was a really nice song." Kuroko twisted his head to look at the old man and ask him to push the wheelchair forward politely. "How did you know it was me?" The red-head, confused, faced them.

"You're the only one who's not scared of me, apart from my old man behind me."

"You play well, young lad. May I ask what your name is? You must be quite popular." The old man asked and stopped the wheelchair in front of Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuuro, sir."

"Ah, the Emperor Pianist. What an honor to meet you. I am Kenji Takeda, but please just call me Kenji." Kenji introduced himself in his old, slightly broken voice. His smile never leaving his old wrinkled face.

Kuroko pushed the wheelchair until the piano is in front of him. He held out his hand to feel the keys and settled on with a single melody key and a chord. Pressing the keys, the cursed playing went on, making all of the listeners stop, stare and listen carefully with their weak knees. Kenji sat down in the nearest seat at them, where he usually seats when Kuroko plays the piano and he listens, while Akashi is still sitting down on the bench next to Kuroko, and the one who is most likely affected at the curse.

It was once again an accented one, Kuroko uses accents a lot but that's his style. With no accents, there's no emotion, feeling, and exact representation of the story in a composition. He also adds up some high or low keys to add up as a sprinkle of joy, or a sprinkle of sadness, depression, or other expressions in a story. The melody itself was happy, but it feels like there's sadness in it too. It was such a confusing ability, Akashi can't determine the exact skills Kuroko is using to make his compositions mesmerizing. Akashi only observed the most obvious ones.

And like last time, Akashi doesn't notice the pianist reach his finale and completely stop until there was silence. Kuroko called out to him. "Akashi-kun." No answer.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko almost shouted,

"Ah, Kuroko. Yes?"

"How was it? My composition I mean." And then once again, his eyes are sparking with hope. It feels like everytime he plays for someone, he asks how it is. Since he rarely plays for someone and he always plays alone, except Kenji. The old man Kenji was long gone, maybe went out for some business.

"I... Don't know. It was just so nice that I got lost into my own world..." Akashi stated in silent wonder. "May I ask what song is that?" Akashi questioned.

"Uhh... Its 'Future Line**'... I composed this song." Kuroko got all fidgety and shy, his voice becoming quieter at each word and a flush of pink dusted his cheeks.

Now that made Akashi widen his eyes in surprise, he stared at Kuroko's shy eyes that looked at the ground in a very cute way. "No way... Are you serious?"

Kuroko nodded slowly.

"That's amazing..." Akashi is truly in wonder now. The song itself was beautiful. It might be better with lyrics though. He doesn't want to ask much, but lyrics can make a song better.

"Actually, this song originally had lyrics..." Kuroko stated as if he can read his mind.

"Would you mind if I hear it?" the red head didn't plead, only requested. And not only this boy can play piano, but compose and sing too? If only Kuroko's known, then he can also be a prodigy.

Kuroko didn't respond, he just faced the instrument again. He played the chorus for the intro, its just a slow intro but it was melodic. He stopped, took a deep breath, and pressed.

_"Our goal might seem extraordinary but it's not absolute  
If I'm with you I feel that we can turn it into reality"_

_'Sore wa tohou mo nai kedo zettai janai  
Kimi to naraba genjitsu ni mo dekiru ki ga shiteru'_

He didn't press the melody, his voice was the melody itself. But since he used both hands for the bass, the song is just... Fantastic, extraordinary, beautiful. No exact words can describe this play.

_"I'm sure I'll get laughed at, but in this place,  
there are my friends who dream the same as me_

_Our connected pass opens up the line to the future"_

_'Kitto warawareru darou demo koko ni wa  
Onaji kurai yumemigachi na nakama ga irunda_

_Tsunaida PASU wa kirihiraiteyuku mirai e no RAINU'_

And that voice... That monotone voice that seemed to burst with color and life when he sang. Akashi just can't help but love his voice. It was so smooth, the tone was exact, the melody fits well, and the emotion never left that song. In fact, the expression doubled than the piano melody expression.

_"We've been through crooked paths, trial and error  
Our strong and boundless days are here  
With overflowing passion that is not made of nonsense,  
let's fully paint the court with shining footsteps"_

_'Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no  
Juuoumujin ni chikarazuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru  
Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de  
Hikaru ashiato KOOTO ippai egaite yukou'_

The lyrics are simple, but oh-so-powerful to both the heart and mind. It brings a happy-go-lucky feeling in his heart as the song is happiness itself. It's an inspiration.

_"The hopes I throw the same direction as the bouncing ball  
The emotion aiming for something ahead can be clearly seen by the eyes  
The present running this line will be the answer  
While you search and choose, change it to confidence"_

_'BOORU ga hazumu yukue ni tobasu omoi  
Mae ni mae ni mezashiteyuku me ni mieru kanjou  
Kono sen wo hashiru ima ga kotae ni naru  
Sagurinagara erabinagara kakushin ni kaete'_

Before Akashi knew it, he now stared at Kuroko with sincere eyes. A look that made him want to protect, want to have, want to treasure, or just want.

_"The pass I receive is a declaration that is warmer than words"_

_'Uketoru PASU ni donna kotoba yori atsui ishihyouji'_

This vulnerable boy... Akashi wants to be his knight in shining armor.

_"It's not admiration, we just can't stop believing  
the guide that seems confusing but easy to understand  
There is no way we will let it end just as a dream  
Attack even if it's just one step at a time, don't stop your feet"_

_'Akogare janai shinjite yamanai bokura no  
Muchakucha na you de wakariyasui hodo no michishirube  
Yume no mama de owaraserareru wake nainda  
Kirikondeyuke ippozutsu demo ashi wo tomezu'_

Akashi wants to be with him forever, and ever. Until death, or even more than death.

_"We've been through cooked paths, trial and error  
Our strong and boundless days are here  
With overflowing passion that is not made of nonsense,  
let's fully paint the court with shining footsteps_

_The line to the future"_

_'Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no  
Juuoumujin ni chikarazuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru  
Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de  
Hikaru ashiato KOOTO ippai egaite yukou_

_Mirai e no RAINU wo'_

Before he knew it once more... Akashi has fallen in love with him.

* * *

**Authors End Notes:**

*****The song that Akashi played was "For The First Time" by: The Script. Listen to it, it's really good :D**

****This is one of Kuroko's Character Songs, "Future Line" by: Ono Kensho~**

**I will put up a poll. If I can make a poll an easier way, please inform me soon~**

**Do you want me to include smut in this story?**

**a.) Yes! OuO**

**b.) No please! I'm innocent :((((**

**c.) Sure~ As long as you can warn us with a bookmark or on the Authors Note~**

**I personally raise my hand for letter C but the choice is yours~**

**See you next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**River Flows in You**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, slight Aomine x Kise and Midorima x Takao

**Summary:**

Akashi doesn't really acknowledge haunted rumors. But rumors about that phantom boy in the old Music Room lured him in only to meet an extraordinary young pianist. Akashi never knew that this boy can change his darkened life, and give it light once more. And he never thought that music can have so much meaning in life, until he met him.

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry if this is a late update! I was quite busy with schoolwork and stuffs here and ohmygoosh, highschool is sooo haaaaard. Then they say that college is more harder... /faints

anywaaays, as a reply to some of the comments:

to AngelXReaper - Its up to you actually, i like both instruments but so far, i only practiced the piano. I had like, three weeks of lessons, one hour each and only on Mondays, wednesdays, and Fridays. If you ask me though, I prefer you learn piano first because it can make you understand notes and music sheets easier. But I'm not forcing you to choose piano, you have your own decision :)

to shirobara1 - sure~ but I'd reply to the other comments that requires an answer or so~

i'd love to describe more about Kuroko and Akashi but I recently had a severe case of Writers Block (i know you guys were affected by this too) because of the several presentations and essays needed in class. I dont know if this chapter is good or not but meeeh~ ;)

By the way, I had this uneasy feeling last chapter because I used up lyrics to heighten the words of that chapter. I will try to write more and not just information or lyrics copied, but my own writing, my own imagination or story. I felt as if I cheated and i apologize for that. I also feel uneasy about the Notes section too...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Akashi, or Kuroko. But I would like to kidnap them if I had the chance~ **

enjoy~

* * *

'What am I thinking...'

Akashi paced in his apartment, leaving invisible trails that he might soon step into again.

'I cant just love someone, most likely a boy, within just two days.'

He massaged his temples and sat down on his dark chocolate sofa. He let his head lean down backwards and relax his neck for awhile.

The redhead arrived in his apartment from the old Music Room where Kuroko plays the piano. After showing Akashi his composed song, the redhead just sat there, unmoving and dazed. Akashi just thought of the word 'love' at that time. Kuroko convinced him to go home and rest, for when Kuroko touched his forehead, Akashi's body heat rose up. He blushed like crazy, making his red fiery hair sway in shame at the cute redness of his cheeks. Yes, it was surprisingly out of character of him, but this was the first time he felt being in love.

Akashi was successfully convinced, risking to leave Kuroko alone till the old man Kenji would come back. He found out that the old man has a job at the town supermarket as a part time janitor. The salary was nothing to brag about, but it was just enough for both Kuroko and Kenji. Kenji wouldn't be back there until eleven in the evening.

Akashi glanced at the window, it was almost nighttime and he had nothing to do. Maybe he can just come back there again, tell Kuroko that it was just a mild headache, then bring food with him to have dinner with Kuroko.

After finally deciding what to do, he skipped piano practice once again, on which he timed on seven pm. He is more interested in Kuroko than the piano practice. Dressing up in something simple, a long-sleeve button up with a navy blue sweater and denim pants, black dress shoes for the bottom. He picked up his phone and wallet in the counter and left the apartment.

Akashi stopped by at Maji Burger since that's the only place where he can take away food on the way. He went out of the fast-food place carrying two paper bags filled with two double cheeseburgers and two medium-sized vanilla milkshakes. As usual, he passed by the alley to go to the music room.

There were no piano sounds coming from the inside of the music room today, which was suspicious enough for him. Akashi peeked inside and found Kuroko still at the same place where he left him earlier, in front of the piano. But his eyes are closed so Akashi figured that he's asleep.

The redhead walked closer with quiet steps until he is in front of him. His crimson and gold gaze upon the bluenette is caring but calculating. He studied each and every detail of his whole being, from head to toe. That extraordinary soft-looking light blue hair, that pale but clear face, that thin frail body that seems to fit him, and those hands that are used everytime but never a single look of worn-out skin.

Oh how he wanted to touch him, hold him, own him. Akashi then lifted his hand to stroke the pale boy's right cheek, its really smooth. He felt Kuroko lean towards his hand and snuggle lightly. If Kuroko was a cat, he might have purred. Those long eyelashes fluttered and a pink blush dusted the pale cheeks.

Suddenly, the bluenette's eyes shot open, not too wide, and Akashi shot his hand back quickly. Kuroko tried to look around, efforts not granted and spoke instead.

"Kenji-san? Are you back...or...Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko's tone didn't sound all that happy. Kuroko raise his hands and felt about for Akashi. He held Akashi's face firmly and placed his palm in the redhead's forehead. Pulling away, he frowned.

"Akashi-kun, you're not yet all right. You're still slightly burning. Go home and rest." Kuroko didn't convince, but he ordered. Oh no no no. NO ONE orders Akashi Seijuuro, the Emperor. Not even Kuroko. Perhaps, he needs to know more about Kuroko. He's not going to leave without information.

"I'm alright Tetsuya. And I wanted to eat dinner with you only just for awhile. I also want to talk to you." Akashi sat down on the side of the piano cross legged with Kuroko following the sound of his voice and footsteps.

"Akashi kun, you don't have to buy food for me. I'm not that hungry." The frown still visible in the bluenette's face. He raised his hand slightly, palms facing forward and gesturing that he doesn't want some.

"It's not that I'm judging you or something, but your thin figure says otherwise. You clearly need to eat more." Akashi says matter-of-factly. He meddled the paper bag and brought out a cheeseburger, then placed it in the bluenette's lap.

"Eat." The redhead pointed at the junk food and ordered back in a commanding tone.

"Are you glaring at me?"

"Yes. Now eat." The glare intensified.

"Not working on me. But ok." Kuroko finally gave in and felt around his lap for the burger. He held the big wheel of his wheelchair and wheeled himself forward until he feels that he's near Akashi, then he unwrapped the burger slowly. Akashi followed suit after and unwrapped his own burger. They took a bite at the same time and sighed as their tummies got filled. The redhead then remembered the drinks and put down his burger, he took out both vanilla milkshakes out of the paper bag and nudged one to Kuroko.

"I hope you won't mind milkshakes. I don't know what suits your tastes so I only got this." Akashi then figured that this is the time to know more about Kuroko. "What's your favorite food and drink?"

"I never tried milkshakes before, to be honest. And I don't have any favorites. I'll eat anything you offer to me." Kuroko continued devouring the burger quietly, savouring the meaty and cheesy with the pickles and ketchup taste. Who knew that those different ingredients can have such a good combination?

The bluenette tried to find the hole of the cup with the straw, efforts granted, he slowly pushed it down and his pink tongue darted around to find that mischievous straw. As his lips settled on the straw, he sipped lightly and the white, thick liquid rushed up into his mouth. Kuroko's eyes widened when the liquid touched his tongue. If it was possible, you can see flowers and sparkles appearing randomly beside Kuroko. He looks really pleased and happy. Akashi smirked at the outcome.

"How is it?"

Those plump lips leaned away from the straw and you can see his eyes literally sparkling. "I think this will be my favorite drink from now on, Akashi-kun." He continued on sipping and eating until his tummy is full.

Akashi watched in the border lines while enjoying his own snack. "You know, I dont really know you besides your name. But we act like close friends already."

"True..."

The redhead crumpled his burger wrapper and threw it on the paper bag and took Kuroko's own and threw it as well. "Tetsuya, why don't we play something? It's not really a game, but it counts."

Kuroko nodded lightly.

"You ask me a question then I'll answer honestly. Then vice versa."

Kuroko thought for awhile while sipping his milkshake. "Akashi-kun, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. How about you?"

"Sixteen. I don't mean to be rude, but your voice sounds like someone on their twenties already. Sorry Akashi-kun."

Something twitched in Akashi's face, but then it was forgotten after he saw Kuroko trying to analyze something. It was gone after awhile.

"What's your greatest fear, Akashi kun?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." The redhead proudly said.

"I don't know my greatest fear yet. Maybe if I discover the world, I can find out what it is." Kuroko's head lowered as if he is looking down in sadness. Though that emotion disappeared after a while, signaling that he should go on and ask.

"My turn then. Why do you like to play piano and when did you learn how to play it?" Akashi is quite curious about this one.

"Because the piano is my only best friend since birth. I never really had any friends because of my quiet and weak presence, plus my condition. But when I first played the piano, I felt as if my emotions flowed as I make a melody." Kuroko touched the piano with his fingers and felt about it fondly. "This piano made me cry one time, but because I wanted to get rid of all the sadness that has been burdening my shoulders and... this piano is the only one who has listened to me."

"Kenji san took care of me though. But he was always busy... By the way, it's not that I'm bragging to you about my life story Akashi kun. I feel as if I can trust you, but everything has its limits so I'm not telling anymore."

Akashi agreed silently and glanced at the piano, silently thanking it. Despite it being old, Kuroko has been taking care of it so that the sound stays the same. At the same time, the piano is taking care of Kuroko manually by making sounds that symbolize comfort, understanding, and letting it all go. But starting today, Akashi will be the one who would take care of Kuroko, comfort him, and make him happy.

"How about you Akashi kun?" Kuroko raised his head slightly.

Akashi cocked his head to the side. "Its nothing interesting. I tried out the piano when I wanted to and learned it. I figured that I was a good player and my fingers are quick. That's how I got famous though I predicted this would happen."

"I actually noticed something off about your playing Akashi kun."

"...What about my playing, Tetsuya?" Those crimson and gold gaze was directed right into the bluenette's soul as he felt quite offended by that.

"You lack passion." Kuroko simply stated.

"Passion?" Akashi chuckled. "Care to explain?"

Kuroko fiddled with his fingers. "Do you really love piano Akashi kun? As itself and not by skills only."

"Ohhh? I cant say that I love piano. I merely play because of my job." Akashi had the nerve to smirk at this interesting happenings.

"I believe that the best composers are the ones who love playing piano. I can't say that I am the best, but I love playing the piano from the bottom of my heart." He placed his pale hand into his chest as if to feel his heart. A faint smile appeared on his lips.

Akashi didn't reply on that one, but his smirk never left. It was still visible and taunting. 'Interesting', Akashi thought.

Kuroko felt bothered once again. Not because of the lack of reply, but about something else. It was until Kuroko took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Akashi-kun, do you mind if I touch your face? I want to know how you look like."

Akashi doesn't need to say anything. He just leant down as Kuroko lifted both of his hands. Akashi hummed as a sign of approval and then those warm palms touched his cheek.

Kuroko felt about for every detail, picturing it in his mind. He started with the top, ruffling and examining the short, red locks. "What color?"

"Slightly dark red."

Kuroko then nodded and brushed his hands down. He felt those soft eyebrows and lashes, then carefully touching the area around his eyes. "How about your eyes, Akashi kun?"

"On the left is gold, and on the right is crimson red."

Kuroko's eyes widened at that. It was quite extraordinary to have mismatched eye colors. He then felt the nose, brushing the bridge and pinching it lightly. Akashi was enjoying this. Those warm, soft hands in his face is truly relaxing. The bluenette continued to feel about his face until he reached the lips, it felt really smooth and plump. Then the jawline, where the structure is perfectly carved and the chin was slightly pointed. Kuroko then pictured it all and joined it to form a picture inside his head. His breath hitched.

"So... Beautiful..." Kuroko whispered and it didn't go unnoticed by Akashi.

* * *

**Authors End Notes: **

Results for the poll!

Letter C got 7 votes!

Letter A got 4 votes!

Letter B got 0 votes! Poor poor you...

The poll is still running.

**Weekly Raffle:**

**I was thinking of making a weekly one shot challenge of any pairing of Kuroko no Basket. Review a pairing that you think that I like and I'll write the usernames of those users who got the correct answer on pieces of paper and randomly pick one. Any pairing is included except Akashi x Kuroko. I will then announce the winner the next chapter then let the reviewer PM me or review a scenario or plot. I will try to write it within one week. If not finished within the deadline, then I will double the number of words i used.**

**I am doing this so that I can improve my vocabulary, and so that I can discover new words and sentence structures. I am still merely a 15 year old high schooler and English is not my first language. So please cooperate~**

see you next chappy~


	4. Chapter 4

**River Flows in You**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, slight Aomine x Kise and Midorima x Takao

**Summary:**

Akashi doesn't really acknowledge haunted rumors. But rumors about that phantom boy in the old Music Room lured him in only to meet an extraordinary young pianist. Akashi never knew that this boy can change his darkened life, and give it light once more. And he never thought that music can have so much meaning in life, until he met him.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry once again for late update! I was really busy in school again, I mean seriously, its highschool for crying out loud :(((((

anyways, no one except **EclipseKuran** particated in my Weekly Oneshot Challenge, but I'm still opening the votings. Please refer to the last chapter's End Notes to see what I am talking about.

Now for the replies!~

to **Caithlinn13: **Spoilers ohgosh! Ahahaha, not really a spoiler but still~ You will find out this chapter~ I highly praise your observational skills! I really had no idea that someone might be able to find that out o.o Enjoy this chapter then since here lies the truth~

Please tell me if this chapter was too rushed, because I'm currently working on a Kuroko no Basket Series named "RN Series"... Well thats not really the name but the R and the N are clues, because if I said the name, it would be a huge spoiler~ good luck guessing my dear readers~ I might post another story today or tomorrow about AoKuro, which is related to the RN Series~

I will make each and every Generation of Miracles have a chaptered story on Kuroko. So all of the will be paired with Kuroko, then when all those stories are finished, I will be posting the main RN Story which is also multichapters. I have a plan on making another story about the Generation of Miracles being artists/singers and the title will be "Generation of Artists" so look forward to it~

and warning, most of my planned stories will be drama~

as usual, please tell me if I made a grammar mistake or a spelling mistake.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! unless there are some made up things obviously~**

Enjoy~

* * *

It has been two weeks since they met. Akashi knew more and more about Kuroko during those times. He made a profile about him. It wasn't complete yet though. It was still missing the past of Kuroko and his parents. It was quite hard to bring up a topic about his parents nor his past. Kuroko is still quite the mysterious lad he is.

To be fair, Akashi never shared anything about himself too. He doesn't really like telling stories, but he doesn't mind telling it to Kuroko. Unless Kuroko tells his life story to him, then that's the time when he can share his. Akashi's life is... just too painful for him to mention. But not as painful as Kuroko's, there must be a reason, a big reason as to why he is blind but knows what the world is. He must have seen what the piano looked like until his sight dwelled into the darkness. Kuroko has yet many things to see, especially Akashi himself.

What would Kuroko think of him when he sees the redhead? Would he be happy? Would he be disgusted? Would he be scared? Or would he share the same feelings as him? They still haven't talked about their relationship yet. It's quite a complication. But Akashi hopes that they could be together till death...no...Even more than death. Akashi wants to be together with him in the afterlife, in the heaven, or even in the darkness of the death. He wants to take care of him, love him, own him, be with him, everything.

Kuroko truly changed everything about Akashi, excepting something. Akashi finally learned how to trust and how to love.

There was also something changing about him, he didn't skip practice often. Akashi may skip for at least once per week, which normally, he would skip three times. It was a huge improvement for him. The days went on and on, until he asked a particular question that changes everything.

"Tetsuya. I believe that we are well acquainted already. But I was just wondering...-"

"Why I'm blind and crippled?" Kuroko completed for him. This is a really hurtful subject for him, but he trusted him, and only him. He also trusted Kenji, but not that much. Maybe because of his appearance, he'll have to tell Akashi. Kuroko can't just rely on his piano for comfort.

Akashi nodded slowly as he pressed a random melody in the piano with Kuroko. As they had conversations or they had some quiet times, they always sync their piano playing. Akashi mostly being the bass and Kuroko as the melody.

Kuroko turned his head to the side to face Akashi and leaned down a bit. "Akashi-kun... Please face me first. Look at me."

Akashi stopped his piano playing and looked at Kuroko's eyes, staring into that empty cerulean beauty. What beautiful eyes, pity that it doesn't have any use rather than decoration. Akashi leaned a little bit until they are a few centimeters away from their lips. "Tetsu...ya?... What's wrong?"

"Can I trust you, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked in a soft but dead serious tone, sighed, then continued, "I really really trust you, but I have yet to find out, so I'm trusting you on this question. Can I trust you, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi stared at Kuroko again with deep intensity, and then nodded. "Of course Tetsuya."

Kuroko leaned back and smiled sweetly, then looked back at the piano, fiddling his fingers. He lifted his hands and placed it at the keys of the piano, and then settled them at random keys.

"Hmm... How should I explain this..." Kuroko presses the keys to a sad melody. _'Kiss the rain'_

* * *

**-Kuroko's Past-**

"Tetsuya!" A motherly voice can be heard at the edge of the beach, where the vast ocean and a colorful sunset can be seen at a nice view. A little petite boy came running at his mother's arms and he was hugged lightly, "Do you see that, Tetsuya? The sunset and the sun is so beautiful."

"Mama, lift me up please! I wanna see!" The little boy lifted his arms to gesture to carry him up, but instead of soft motherly arms, he was lifted up by strong arms. The 5 year old boy looked back, "Papa!"

The father chuckled and swayed the little boy around, "Tetsuya, you're a bit heavier now. I remember when you were still light like a little kitty."

Tetsuya pouted, "M'not a kitty!" He stated angrily but then giggled childishly when he was swayed around. "Papa, lift me up higher please!" He need no say anymore as he was lifted up almost immediately. Tetsuya gasped at the sudden lift but also gasped at the view of the sunset and the ocean. The mixed burning colors contouring with the blue and greens of the ocean makes the sight truly wonderful. It made all breath inside Tetsuya blow out in wonder as his eyes are wide, the cerulean mixing with the colors of the ocean and sunset.

"Papa! Mama! Lets swim!" Tetsuya pointed at the ocean as he wants to be colored by that glowing combination. His eyes are wide and hoping, but then saddened when both his parents shook their heads in disapproval. He pouted so much and his father pinched his nose lightly.

"No can do Tetsuya. You're too weak and you shouldn't be playing too much."

"But nothing's wrong with me, and this is only once please Mama, Papa!" The teal haired boy pleaded, but his efforts were denied. His parents looked at each other sadly, and then turned to Tetsuya, the mother shaking her head.

"It's too late Tetsuya, maybe next time." The mother smiled sweetly and hugged Tetsuya lightly, then pecked his forehead. "We promise to come back from our business trip early. Then we can have some fun time together!"

Tetsuya did nothing but nod, because he understood, he didn't feel sad anymore. He always knew that his parents are busy. They are a rich family after all, owning a lot of companies inside and outside Japan. He held both his parent's hands and swung them around.

"Lets go back then! Then let's eat icecream!~" Tetsuya started running back to their car, but he was stopped by two arms hugging him from behind. His father spoke up first, "I'm so glad that you understand, Tetsuya. Aren't you sad that we aren't always with you?"

Tetsuya hugged them back and grinned, "Of course not! If you both didn't do those things, then I wouldn't be happy and healthy as I am now!~"

He was once again hugged more tightly this time, and all three of them giggled. "Tetsuya, remember that Mama and Papa are always here for you, no matter where we are. You will always be our cute little Tetsuya." His mom said.

"And we love you very much."

"I love you too! Mama, Papa!"

...

...

...

"Hello? Is this Mr. Kaoru and Mrs. Tetsumi Kuroko?" A formal voice can be heard in the other line.

"Uhh, yes. This is Tetsumi Kuroko. Who is this?" The mother, Tetsumi, answered back in the company phone, the files in her hands then she carefully put them down.

"This is Dr. Kenji, I am calling from the Kyoto Hospital. Your the parents of Kuroko Tetsuya, I believe?"

Tetsumi's hands shivered lightly as worry painted her face. "Y-yes... Is there something wrong with our son?"

"..." The other line went silent, and she could hear a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Tetsumi, can you please sit down first? You might not like what I am about to say." Dr. Kenji requested calmly, but that didn't calm Tetsumi, it made her even more worried. She leaned backwards at her office chair and tried to calm down. "Yes. I'm calm now. Now please tell me what happened to my son..."

"Well. He collapsed and vomited in his classroom. His fever was so high that the school nurse couldn't manage it, so they brought him here."

"...and?"

"We noticed something wrong with his heartbeat, it was uneven. So we had to run a full scan to make sure that everything is all right."

"What happened then?" Tetsumi almost shouted, this is getting tenser and tenser for her. Her eyes are wide and she's mildly sweating right now. Pushing the 'Busy' button in her status screen, she listened carefully at the doctor.

"First of all though, Tetsuya's teachers reported something about his rare actions as per requested. He has been going in the front row everytime they have lectures and simply states that he cannot see in the back. He visits the infirmary quite often too. After that, we found something in the scans, specifically in the brain."

"He has a... giant, 7cm meningioma brain tumor that has been stretching his optic nerves and encasing his carotid arteries."

"W-what...? Please repeat tha-"

"Your son has brain cancer. He will be blind and crippled for who knows when."

Everything crashed inside Tetsumi Kuroko. Her heart, her feelings, her Tetsuya. It feels like her heart stopped and got hit by a thousand needles. Her Tetsuya... her Tetsuya...

"Please...p-please tell me if there is a cure for this!" She pleaded, something is going to happen to her Tetsuya. Her cute little Tetsuya...

"I'm sorry... We can't do anything about this. This is the first, honestly. And this cancer tumor is pretty rare." Dr. Kenji said sadly, shaking his head. He felt sorry for the little child, he is still so young.

"Aren't there any medications that can make him live a little bit longer?!"

"..." There was no answer in the other line, only the tapping of pen.

"Please... Save my child..."

"..."

"..."

"... I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Tetsuya can only see darkness. It's frustrating, really, since he hates that the most. No wait, not hate, he fears darkness the most. But he can hear machines beeping in the background and the smell of antiseptic filled his senses. The teal haired boy panicked and numerous questions were asked in his brain, he is in a damn hospital. He then flinched a little bit when he heard the quick silent shuffling in the room.

"H-Hello?" He managed to whisper out with a stutter. He shuddered in fear at what may have happened to him. The shuffling stopped and nearing footsteps can be heard in a distance.

"Ah! Kuroko-san. How are you feeling?" The old voice seemed happy, to say at least.

"I'm feeling slightly dizzy... Who are you?" Tetsuya questioned in slight fear. Where is he? Why can't he see? His head hurts...

"I am Dr. Kenji, and you are currently staying here at Kyoto Hospital." The old voice said as turning papers can be heard in the background. He still can't see. He tried opening his eyes but he can feel in bandages covering it, but no light coming inside despite being thin. Is he...?

"Am I blind? Where is Mama and Papa?"

The bluenette heard a sigh and the tapping of pen, "So you have noticed. Well yes, you are currently blind, but don't worry, we are finding a way to cure that and your legs. As for your parents, they are taking a flight from United States to here to check on you."

"My...legs? What happened to me?" Tetsuya asked in pure panic. What truly happened?

There was silence, it was quite awkward. He then heard footsteps going away. And a small sound that he could not recognize. Then a noise that sounds like button pushing, until he can hear a man talking about latest happenings. 'Must be the news...' He thought. The volume was lowered down.

"It's too hard to explain it to an eleven-year-old like you, but let me just say that you are temporarily blinded and crippled. I turned off the news for you. Please rest well, Kuroko-san"

"W-wait..." He whispered out, but the sound of the door closing meant it was not heard. The bluenette lightly groaned in defeat. He just proceeded to listen to the news, relaxing down the hospital bed. Tetsuya was quite happy since his parents were to arrive soon. Truly...truly...happy...

'_News Headline: An American Flight to Kyoto has been reported missing after the signals and radio waves have detected nothing in the air. All forms of communication has been cut and no signs of airplanes can be seen in the distance. It has been reported that they have come across a sudden thunder storm cloud and was not notified immediately-'_

Huh...?

'_Reporting, the airplane was found crashed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was near an island that gratefully, has a small town in it. The town sent boats to-_

Wait... Isn't Mama and Papa...

'_It has been confirmed that no one is missing and-'_

Mama...Papa...

'-_There are no survivors'_

* * *

_**Author End Notes:**_

_**There are no polls today but the previous chapter has a Challenge Raffle, please refer to the last chapter's End Notes for the Raffle.**_

Omg, this was hard to write.

see you next chapter and story~


	5. Chapter 5

**River Flows in You**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, slight Aomine x Kise and Midorima x Takao

**Summary:**

Akashi doesn't really acknowledge haunted rumors. But rumors about that phantom boy in the old Music Room lured him in only to meet an extraordinary young pianist. Akashi never knew that this boy can change his darkened life, and give it light once more. And he never thought that music can have so much meaning in life, until he met him.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, first of all, I have noticed that I've been suffering the 'Late Update' syndrome and I shall or may be cured the next chapter since my sickness, 'Writer's Block' will or may be cured.

sorry to give you a feels chapter this chapter since this will uncover most of Kenji's past and also Kuroko's past. If you're all wondering when I will show both AoKise and MidoTaka, I will show them in **Akashi's past** so please wait for it my dearest readers xD

As for my RN Series, please read the first chapter of my second RN story, **'Safe and Sound' **which is AoKuro and is in Military AU. Review if you must so that I can post the next chapter pleaaaaaase :(((

As usual, tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes~

**Disclaimer: I do not or never will own Kuroko no Basket but I do own a basket and a Kuroko keychain so does that count?~**

Enjoy!~

* * *

**[Kuroko- 5 years old]**

He is staring at that big black figure in the music room of the mansion.

Tetsuya peeked through the door once again and eyed it curiously. The big black figure has a small bench at the side, it has four legs, and its upper part seemed open with a black support. Tetsuya is curious as to what it is, it just arrived yesterday morning and he cannot take his eyes off it.

After gathering enough courage, he took steps nearer and nearer to that big black figure and felt around it. It was smooth, it looked sturdy, it smells like...wood? Tetsuya then tried to sit on the black bench, the leather protesting on his weight. The leather smelled new too, everything is new about this.

Tetsuya felt around once again in the table-like surface, oh wait, there is a gold connection in the side so it must be opened. His small hands tried to find at least an opening and then found it, he lifts it. 'Heavy...' He thought, so he lifted it up with more force.

The big piece of wood lifted and it revealed black and white rectangles. It looked so clean, so shiny, so new. Fiddling with it, Tetsuya tried to pick up a piece, and instead, he pressed it accidentally and a note can be heard throughout the music room. This surprised Tetsuya and he silently looked around for some intruders. For some reason, intruders doesn't scare him.

One time, a robber went into their house and Tetsuya just nodded at the robber in greeting while eating his dinner, alone. The robber, like the usual, just screamed and ran away from the 'ghost' all the while leaving Tetsuya alone once again. This was the reason why no one smart tried to rob their house.

To the present thoughts though, the sound made Tetsuya flinch a little bit, but his face was spread out in wonder. He pressed another one, right next tho the previous key, and it let out a higher note. Tetsuya gasped in awe, he then pressed multiple keys excitedly and clumsily. It was a cute sight actually. The boy looks like he just received his first toy or something, which is true, this is the first time that Tetsuya has ever touched an instrument.

Two moving figures are seen peeking through the door of the music room, complete with smiles on their faces. Kaoru and Tetsumi Kuroko fawned at how adorable their cute little Tetsuya is with the piano. They both looked at each other and walked away with an idea in their mind.

...

"Tetsuya, would you like to take piano lessons?" Tetsumi asked her son as she was setting down the plates in the dining table. Tetsuya's eyes sparkled at the sudden question of her mother, he swung his legs hard under the chair, which actually meant that he is excited over something.

"Where where?" Tetsuya questioned. He fixed his table napkin in his lap and sat orderly.

"Here at the house, we can hire a private tutor for you~" The father, Kaoru announced in glee. Tetsuya's eyes sparkled as he actually wanted to spend time with the black figure called 'piano'. His mouth made a little 'o' and picked up his spoon and fork, "Thank you, mama, papa!" He smiled gratefully at both of his parents and then began to say grace before eating.

Kaoru and Tetsumi just smiled back, continuing on praying and then eating with him.

* * *

**-Present-**

Akashi tilted his head in confusion, "How did you meet Kenji then?"

Kuroko brushed back a strand of hair from his face to behind his ear and kind of scratched his head.

"Well... It wasn't really a good first meeting Akashi-kun, but it was extraordinary."

* * *

*beep beep beep*

*click*

"Hello, this is Kyoto Hospital, how may I help you?" A kind woman voice greeted in the other line. The said man who was asked hid further in the bushes to camouflage himself from whoever may be passing by.

"This is Mr. Takeda Kenji, may I ask if I could speak to my daughter for a while? I want to know her condition."

"Ah yes, your daughter is..." Paper and plastic can be heard from the other line, it must be a clear book of some sort. "...Ms. Rin right?"

"Yes, may I speak to her please?"

"Please hold on." The other line beeped signaling that the call has been on hold, Kenji crouched down lower until he was kneeling, he looked at the big house that he may enter soon. He waited for one...two...three...four...five...fifteen...sixteen... *beep* That was fast.

"Hello? Dad?" That mere voice made a smile crawl into his face.

"Rin... How are you doing? Are they treating you well? Do you want me to visit tomorrow?" Questions were suddenly bombarded.

"Dad, I'm doing fine, and yes, they are treating me well. Can't you visit today?" The girl complained since it has been one week since his dad hasn't visited.

"I can't... I'm sorry dear, I'm quite busy-"

"You're stealing again aren't you?" He was cut off by an angry whisper in the other line. He didn't talk or even move for a minute, guilt washed over him and made his shoulders heavy.

"Yes... But I'm doing this for you..."

_***beeeeeeeep* The line went dead. **_

Kenji sighed and brushed his dark locks backward. 'I'm just doing this for you, I hope you won't hate me for it...'. His hand went inside his jean pocket and brought out a black beanie to cover his whole face except his eyes. Taking out his flick blade, he sprinted from the bush and went inside the unfortunate, open window.

He landed pretty nicely in the carpeted floor and the first thing that he noticed inside is the piano music pouring in his ears. His eyes widened as he was almost cursed by that beautiful music flowing about in the big mansion. His legs weren't listening to him anymore, he just took slow steps onto the door. Kenji wanted to go near that music and see who or what is playing it. Nothing listened to him anymore, it was as if the music was his master.

He stepped, and stepped, and stepped, until he's fully exposed to the alluring music. Kenji can see a teal haired boy playing piano, a grand piano, in a big music room. He can see the gliding of fingers in a fast paced song with multiple time signatures.

Kenji can hear the sadness but also the determined reverie in the piece.

So peaceful, so sad, so emotional...wait...

Is he cursed? He's beginning to be afraid when he eyed the young bluenette making him go weak in his knees.

The music stopped.

"E-excuse me? Who are you?" The young phantom asked. His eyes showed no emotion at all. He looked broken. Kenji's eyes widened and fiddled his pocket for a flick blade or maybe some throwing knives. Intimidation is key.

"Don't move kid, if you don't want to get hurt." His knife is directed to Tetsuya, threatening to stab if wavered. Tetsuya just sat there, unmoving and his hands in his lap.

"Please put that down stranger-san, its dangerous and you might hurt both of us." Tetsuya waved his pointer finger around. Kenji just stood there, still the knife glued in his hand. His eyes darting around for more intruders but found none. He asked, "You live alone, kid?"

Tetsuya shook his head, "Nope, my parents are out until next week. I sent the the butler home already and my tutor's sessions are done." He stated matter-of-factly.

Kenji narrowed his eyes, 'Does this kid even know how much information he's giving out right now? How careless.'

"Do you say this to every robber who comes to your house? How many things have they stolen already, I wonder?" Kenji joked with pure mockery.

"Well, they always run away everytime they see me. Yesterday and last week some things got stolen though. I had to tell my papa and mama that I broke it too..." Tetsuya tilted his head and his eyes were lidded in sadness at the thought. "Ne stranger-san, are you scared of me?"

"No way! I can't be scared by a kid, alone." Kenji chuckled as he lowered down his knife when his senses assured no threat. "God, you're such a careless kid. How does your parents even deal with you?"

Tetsuya pouted, "Because I love them and they love me..."

_'Parents love...huh...' _

"Ne, stranger-san. Do you want to hear me play?"

Kenji stared at the kid as if he was crazy. "Are you crazy?! As if I would stay here any longer! If I should've just known, you're hiding some policemen here or something!"

"I don't..."

"Hahh?"

"I don't want you to run away. Not again... I want you to appreciate my music, no matter who you are..."

Silence met their ears. Kenji was speechless, but still gave in. He sat down in the small bench near the piano, next to it is an electric guitar that looked like it wasn't used that much.

Seeing the boy relax in the piano, he also relaxed. Seeing the boy's fingers smoothly glide in that black wonderous figure, he is in paradise.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, what's your name stranger-san?"

Kenji hesitated, but because of that music, he obeyed. "Kenji. Takeda Kenji."

* * *

"Takeda Kenji-san right?" An old-looking man in a black suit gestured at him.

"Ah...yes. What's your business with me...sir?" Kenji answered as he sat down on the black office chair in front of the big desk.

The incident with him breaking in the Kuroko household was three days ago. Well, after the piece that Tetsuya has played to him, they suddenly began telling stories about themselves. He felt an innocent and calm aura around Tetsuya, like he should trust the boy more than anyone. He went home without stealing anything at all, for the first time.

Visiting the hospital for his daughter, her face held a small frown. She ignored his father for the whole day. It hurted for him.

The next day and the other day he just relaxed and sat in the cafe, brainstorming on what he should do next to get some money. But was interrupted when a call from his phone began. Kenji saw that the number is unknown but still answered it. An old sounding man talked in the other line asking him if he was interested in a job as a doctor. But first, a scholarship for a full year course of Advanced Medicine and Medical Technology. Well, he dreamt of being a doctor one day, so he didn't refuse. He was more than happy to agree, he is definitely full of luck. Kenji thanked the old man that called him and offered.

The said man grabbed a folder full of files and adjusted his glasses. "Well, I have heard from an acquaintance about you. You have heard of the Kuroko Medical Company right?"

Well yes, the Kuroko Medical Company is one of the most influential companies in Japan. Kyoto Hospital is one of its branches and Kenji has broken into their household not more than a week, and stayed there for not more than an hour.

"You have been requested to work at Kyoto Hospital after the scholarship. The Kurokos said so themselves, specifically their son, Kuroko Tetsuya-san."

"W-why?"

"Well, he said that both of you are friends and wants to help you. Our researchers have made a background check about you and they were impressed. You got straight A's on all your highschool report cards and only landed a job in yeh supermarket? Now that's unfortunate."

Researchers must be pretty professional. He hid his report cards pretty well, unless his highschool kept it hidden in their files too.

"This is a great opportunity for you too. You can study in college and work. Your daughter will be very happy to hear that. You can pay her hospital bills easily or you, yourself, can treat her."

_'He also knows about my daughter?'_

"Well, do you accept?"

_'I accepted, it would be such a waste when I turned the offer down.'_

* * *

**[Present Time]**

"So I accepted it."

Akashi turned at the voice behind him, Kuroko also raised his head at the voice. "Kenji-kun, welcome back."

"You were the one who treated Tetsuya in Kyoto Hospital right?" Akashi asked as Kenji made his way with slow steps towards them.

"Well yes. I must say that he is such a kind patient to me. But he was not my first patient."

* * *

**[Takeda Kenji- Finished One Year scholarship]**

"Dad? Why are you here?"

"I will be your doctor and surgeon starting today, my dear." Kenji smiled as he scribbled her condition in the clipboard. Rin stared at his dad in the most disbelieving eyes.

"Dad... You mean..." Tears were almost forming in the corners of her eyes. Kenji just smiled with care at her, and went out with a wave to take her medicine.

She finally bursted in tears. She was glad, truly glad that her dad won't be doing any bad things anymore and spend more time with her. She can finally...die in peace... She coughed and all she saw was black.

* * *

"Give me the defiliators! Hurry!"

"We can't lose her!"

"One, clear! Two clear! Three, clear!"

"We're losing her!"

_'No... Please no... Not today, not my daughter.'_

"One more time! Clear!"

*_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_*

'Let her live, please.'

"Rin! You can do this, fight please dear! Clear!"

"Stop! Kenji-san!"

"No! Clear!"

"Kenji-san! She... She's gone!"

_'Not yet...,_

_**'Beeeeeeeep' The heart monitor went dead.**_

The surgery ended, with an unforgettable beep of the heart monitor, that sounds also like the disappointed beep of the hanged up phone.

* * *

**[Present Time]**

"My very first patient is my biggest failure. And my biggest regret."

* * *

**Authors End Note:**

nothing to say here... but I'm sorry for giving you this sad chapter... I just felt like sharing my feels after reading Kuroko's past with Aomine...

see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**River Flows in You**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, slight Aomine x Kise and Midorima x Takao

**Summary:**

Akashi doesn't really acknowledge haunted rumors. But rumors about that phantom boy in the old Music Room lured him in only to meet an extraordinary young pianist. Akashi never knew that this boy can change his darkened life, and give it light once more. And he never thought that music can have so much meaning in life, until he met him.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello guyssssss! Missed me? Well, I'm really sorry for the late update because this week and last week has been...hellish. One thing: FINALS. Its the end of the school year so its FINALS. YES. THE PAIN. Second thing: STUPID PORTFOLIOS. WE HAVE TO FILL OUT PORTFOLIOS WITH ART STUFFS ESSAYS AND THOSE OTHER SHIZZ IN EVERY SUBJECT. My test for tomorrow is Arabic but meh, its easy actually. I missed my japanese teacher though... Well, it's because I'm half Japanese-Filipino, mostly on Japanese and I didn't know how to write japanese, though I do know how to speak and listen. And I studying at a filipino school here in UAE oh gosh the arabic i sweartogod. Lol.

please read my other story, Dead or Alive. Its KNB as usual and its GoM x Kuroko. It's mostly about western thingalings~ y'know those sheriff things.

as usual, grammar mistakes my dearies! Inform me~

oh and I suggest you listen to river flows in you while reading the part where Kuroko's playing it to get the feel in the story!

feels I tell you! Enjoy!

* * *

Do you know that feeling when you're remembering something and your heart's like drowning in your own tears?

"It's ok Kenji-san. I'll be here for you, don't cry anymore or else Rin-san will be sad up there in heaven."

It's not helping his feelings at all, no one can ever replace his little sweet daughter after all.

"I'm not crying." Kenji said with a sigh.

Kuroko's head shook, "You're crying internally Kenji-san."

The old man chuckled, "Now now Kuroko-kun. I think it's time for you to sleep now. It's quarter to midnight already." He patted Kuroko's head.

The teal haired boy pointed at his eyes, "I'm sleeping. I'm just sleep-walking." He dead panned. Both Akashi and Kenji chuckled at Kuroko's antics.

"Tetsuya, sleep. Now."

"You too Akashi-kun. Sleep more and you'll get taller." Kuroko raised his hands to gesture an imaginary tall person.

Akashi frowned. "Says you who's much shorter than me."

"Tall people are evil don't you think so, Akashi-kun? Like...titans from Attack on Titan."

"What is with you tonight, Tetsuya? And also, I've always wondered why in this age, you still have a childish face, like a baby I presume?"

"I am a god, Akashi-kun."

"Tch."

* * *

The next scene, after the small ranting with Akashi, Kuroko is asleep in his wheelchair. Akashi stared at Kuroko's cute and innocent sleeping face and it makes him want to touch and caress it. Oh how those porcelain-looking skin look and feel smooth and soft under the slow touches of his hand.

"Having dirty thoughts now, are we?" A voice interrupted his reverie as he looked backwards in slight rarity, quickly to see Kenji sitting at the wooden bench. "Ah, we should put him in bed now." He stood up and walked towards the wheelchair, pushing it when he grabbed the handle. He pushed Kuroko at the back room of the music room where there were several rooms in the hallway. Akashi followed suit behind him.

Akashi helped Kenji carefully carry Kuroko to the bed and tuck him in, then Kenji gestured the redhead to follow him. "Shh, don't make any noise until we go out. Kuroko-kun can wake up quite easily."

Kenji closed the door carefully and faced Akashi, "Now are you going home or would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I don't have anything scheduled tomorrow so a cup of coffee please." Akashi replied and followed Kenji. The said old man nodded, walking in another room where a neat kitchen lies. Akashi sat down on the chair of the small coffee table and looked around while Kenji started brewing the tea.

"I'm so sorry about the loss of your daughter, Takeda. I know this might be late but it's better to be late than never." Akashi broke the silence between them since this crossed his mind. "But I wish to ask, how did you become Tetsuya's doctor?" He questioned.

Kenji tilted his head as if he was trying to remember something, "Well, I was the most promising doctor in Kyoto Hospital at that time. The researchers finding the big tumor in his head was no joke to the other surgeons so they threw the job at me. I was more than happy to help him. But I'm also a little bit of afraid because what happened on the first time... might happen again..."

"I see... Then why did you quit?" Akashi raised his eyebrow. Why would he turn down his job? Surgeons are not that easily caught in some points in Medical Science. Only talented ones are chosen.

"Simple. Because of Kuroko-san." The old man simply answered as he opened the cupboard and took down two mugs. The smell of the roast coffee filling the air.

"Like, you're repaying back the favor?"

Kenji shook his head, "Something like that, but it's mostly about Kuroko-san's parents. They chose me personally so if my job is done, I don't need to work anymore. And it was Kuroko-san's wish to get out of the hospital early, so I followed him."

Akashi narrowed his eyes more, if possible.

"You know, Kuroko-san still has the cancer." Kenji said with sudden sadness. Akashi's eyes widened in shock. He never really thought about Kuroko having the cancer again, but now that it was reminded, it...just...hurts. But, there may be a solution for that. He was left speechless.

"His hellish, sorry for the term, uncle inherited the whole company. The uncle, Tori, never really acknowledged Kuroko-kun. There might even be a possibility that he never knew Kuroko's existence, mind you." Kenji poured the coffee in the mugs, the slow and sensual spiraling of the heated smoke disappearing on the air.

"He was left alone and I wanted to help him like how helped me. I used up all my money to try and treat him myself, but with no luck, I ran out and I had to quit my job because Kuroko kept...cutting himself when I'm not there."

And once again, Akashi's eyes widened even more, if it was possible. Just how much more miserable-looking can Kuroko be? Kuroko tried to _kill_ himself! No wonder the tealhaired boy was so expressionless and impassive, he's just...broken.

"Takeda. I don't really have any business with Tetsuya, but... I'll be honest with you. I love Tetsuya, and not just a simple love, but sexually, internally, passionately, and truly. I'll do everything to make him treasure his life and make him love at the same time." Akashi vowed in a slow but sensual tone.

That tone means that he really meant what he said, it was no joke. His head was directed down the whole time he said that. A mug was placed in his field of vision, above the coffee table, he looked upwards to see a smiling Kenji fawning at him. Kenji shook his head and sat down.

"I knew that already and I also knew that you wouldn't ever leave Kuroko-kun. So I trust him to you."

Those words were enough to give slight determination to Akashi and the said redhead gave a determined smile at the old man.

Both ended up whether telling stories to each other or an awkward silence. They both enjoyed each other's company especially when both are talking about Kuroko since they both admire him. Akashi actually felt a lighthearted feeling when he's with Kenji, like a father. Father... huh...?

* * *

Well practiced fingers glided and drifted above the playing piano. The rather serious melody of the song killed the happy and giddy morning outside and died out the sweet chirps of the early birds. Akashi is a man of seriousness, so that piece kind of fits him. His eyes are closed as he plays, giving an evidence that the song is well practiced and memorized. No mistakes were made at all, just perfect playing occurred.

"Akashi kun?" A voice made him hit a wrong tenor key and halt. The redhead did not turn his head since he already knew who the voice is. "Tetsuya, you're up."

"Obviously." Kuroko snickered, being playful this early in the morning, that made Akashi's heart hurt a little bit. Akashi remembered yesterday night. The story, the cancer, the cutting, everything. The mask that Kuroko has been putting on to subside all of that pain and sorrow. But still, he hid it with a smirking face.

"Being cheeky now are we?" Heterochromatic eyes looked at Kuroko, Akashi stood up and helped the boy go near the piano. He pushed with perfect force, sheesh even how he pushes is perfect, just what level of a perfectionist is he? Anyways, he pushed Kuroko in front of the piano and sat down with him. His eyes narrowed and one of his eyebrows raised, he asked."

"Aren't you having breakfast?"

Kuroko swung his legs and looked like he was having a small tantrum. "I don't want to." His plump lips made a pout. Akashi was a bit surprised at the reply. He never knew Kuroko could be like this instead of the blunt person he knew. But it was quite understandable since Kuroko isn't that much of an eater like himself. Its quite cute and he ain't even mad.

Akashi laughed lightly and ruffled Kuroko's hair. Kuroko flinched a bit at the touch, not used to it, but then relaxed and pushed back in protest. 'Cute...' Akashi thought.

"Ok ok, I won't bother." The redhead said as he pushed a key. His face held a smile, but then it turned all serious when he remembered yesterday night... About Kuroko. He eyed the boy's arm, which was covered by the sweater sleeve. He had the urge to just take that arm and look at the scars, brush his fingers over it in apology, and kiss the pain and problems behind those cuts. But instead, he pried in differently.

"Tetsuya. I suspected that you have been cutting. Is that true?"

Kuroko tensed up at that and his shoulders trembled slightly. Those cerulean eyes widened in fear, even though not being able to see, the emotion is still shown behind those useless irises. After some point, those irises lidded in dejection. He bit his lip rather hard.

"Y-Yes... How did you know, Akashi-kun?"

"I saw it last night, when I set you down the bed." He lied. He was not the man to lie, but at some times, he does. Kuroko let out a deep breath.

"No you didn't, Kenji-san told you didn't he?" Ah, smart one.

"Yes he did."

They pried no more and was left with an awkward silence. 'There's a lot of awkward silence in this story, hey author, take it easy will you?' Akashi said internally. Lol.

They didn't talk nor have any contact at all for a while, until Kuroko unintentionally pressed a B key. The sound echoing off the old not-so-soundproof-anymore walls. Kuroko elevated a hand until it touches the keys. "Ah, I forgot. I'm in front of a piano." He presses a key under Akashi's gaze.

Another hand lifted and it pondered among the keys until it was arranged in a fixed but relaxed posture. Instead of pressing, he took a soft blind glance at Akashi first.

"Akashi-kun. Can I tell you a story?" Kuroko requested that was answered with a nod and a smile. Akashi scooted closer to Kuroko for reassurance of his reply and leaned in a bit closer. Kuroko's lips tugged up in the tiniest bit at the approval.

"Do you remember the first time we met? The song that I played that time that lured you to me?" The boy questioned, pressing random keys that goes well with the question, oddly, but it was still random.

"River flows in you? Yes of course, I will never forget that time."

"Then, please listen carefully as I play it. Try to find out the story behind this, and I will test your observance, Akashi-kun." And with that, he played the song with a simple opening.

Akashi listened well, and absorbed the beautiful piece and pianist that is Kuroko Tetsuya. He didn't only listen, he also observed each and every curve, press, movement and nerves in the piano and the player itself. He observed the connection, the friendship between the two. It looked like as if it was never ending, everlasting and beautiful. He listened to the once again almost perfect playing but so full of emotions that each note can deliver.

Its a curse, yes. Definitely a curse, a curse of love. But he stil couldn't quite figure out the story behind the song. It's really blurry in his mind, but why does it feel like he wants to just...cry so much? Why does this affect him so much?

"Tetsuya. Please... Just tell me the story behind this song."

With a nod, he continued on until he reached the end of the time signature. He stopped, then started again in a soft tone of the beginning.

**(YOU CAN PLAY THE RIVER FLOWS IN YOU PIANO NOW. LISTEN WHILE READING. MAKE SURE THAT THE TIMING IS RIGHT IN LISTENING WHILE READING. IT WORKS.)**

The simple choreography of the fingers gravely dancing with the melody. He slowed down the time signature so that he can talk while playing.

"The first part or the beginning. Can you hear the repeating melody two times and the pause in each? Those are the beginnings of a happy memory. Meeting up, being born, looking at each other's eyes or a start of a new relationship."

Repeating the same melody again, but a little bit faster and has a connection to another series of notes. Then he came to the part where the notes are slightly ascending and then descending.

"The ascending notes represent the happy times... The descending is the quite sad or depressed times."

The beginning melody was repeated once again, faster this time and more accompanying bass and melody, making it not that simple than before.

"There are more memories, but the fast paced play makes it seem like the next memory will have...a problem. It's showing that being too happy can lead to something...opposite."

The ascending and descending once again repeated.

"Happy times...and sad times..."

Then the whole pace started to dramatically change as the play became more emotional and fast as fingers glided in the right hand and the left hand settled on the simple bass.

"These are the memories in fast forward. The happiness, the beauty in each memory, the nice feeling in it-"

One note was added to make it seem faster and quite more affecting to the heart.

"-and the smiles that is pictured in my mind. The laughs that are supposedly recorded in my brain. Those slight moments when they make my heart flutter."

The pace started to become slow once again and it repeated the first verse. The bass is clearly being heard.

"This is the time when I think about everything, or those times when all you want is silence. The rising tone is saying that slowly...the memories will come back to me and let me rethink everything."

Ascending and descending notes that are slowly getting so much attention in improving.

"H-Happy times... And sad times..."

He repeated it, but with more push and touch than before, making it feel like as if he's really angry at it. Strong ascending and descending.

"Other people come to my life, making me feel better. But the ascending is the time when I'm appreciating it. And the descending is the time when I'm...regretting it."

The fast paced chorus repeated once again but with more power.

"This time, it's the opposite of everything. These memories will be filled with sorrow. Because these are the saddest of all. The depression, the tearstricken faces, the deaths, the shocking news of the unexpected."

Adding one more note to make it feel faster and more affecting made both their hearts thump in each one of those heavy pieces. Kuroko's fingers becoming more tenser and tenser each moment.

"This is...regret. Regret at everything you've done. Regret at everything you haven't done until it's too late... Its...too late."

Everything became soft. Really calm.

"This is when I've calmed down. Beginning to trust everybody and accepting everything that has happened. But failing, instead, I shoulder it all. Hide it underneath. I sit in internal sadness and secret pain."

The first verse became really calm.

"I remember the important people to me. Mommy...Daddy...Kenji-san..." One tear fell down in his eyes. Akashi merely stared at nothing at all, getting lost in the music and...his cheeks wet with tears, his soft hiccups echoing with the music. His eyes lidded in unknown sadness and pure regret.

"And the most important to me... Akashi-kun."

He stopped with a series of chords, making a soft push and all are played together in pure innocence.

Kuroko's chin was lifted at that moment he stopped and he felt warm but slightly wet fingers softly caressing his chin.

Before Kuroko could say a word, his lips were covered with soft tender ones, making him speechless. His heart skipped a beat and butterflies in his stomach were flying about freely. He didn't know what to do in this situation because honestly, this is the first. But heck, his cheeks are burning up in each passing second and his eyes are widened even though unseeing.

It's not that he didn't like it though. He liked it very much the liked the affection, the care, the tranquility and the peace. He lifted his hands to touch Akashi's face.

It lasted for more than a minute, both were relaxing and unmoving as they enjoyed the soft feeling in their lips. They both pulled away gently, Akashi looking at Kuroko's eyes and Kuroko caressing Akashi's face with his hands. He felt Akashi smile in those cheeks where the tears have dried.

"I really love you after all Tetsuya."

**Authors End Notes**:

How did you feel in thE part when Kuroko explained the story?

I planned to give you all a really long chapter for payback from the late update, but Its still less than 3,000 words :( and I'm a really slow typer since I only use tablet and never the laptop.

Hahaha, ha, sorry for the feels time right there~ oh and I will update quite quickly this time since finals ends tomorrow! Yes! Freedom! Oh and I will work on more stories. But more stories means less updates~

please review! See you next chappy~


	7. Chapter 7

**River Flows in You**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, slight Aomine x Kise

**Summary:**

Akashi doesn't really acknowledge haunted rumors. But rumors about that phantom boy in the old Music Room lured him in only to meet an extraordinary young pianist. Akashi never knew that this boy can change his darkened life, and give it light once more. And he never thought that music can have so much meaning in life, until he met him.

**Author's Notes:**

**SHORT CHAPTEEEER NOOO! But this is all that I can manage after a long time...i updated my other fanfic Dead or Alive first because...well...I had to~**

**i have to take down Midorima x Takao because I had a change of plans...**

**this chapter is almost all about Akashi's past, which contains two bonus characters~ And believe me I tried TRIED TO NOT CRY WHILE WRITING THIS CUZ IM TORTURING MYSELF AND AKASHI WITH THESE BACKSTORIES IM TELLING YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket but I do own Izaya-kuun, (no she doesn't!)**

**Enjoy or cry~ xD**

* * *

A five year old Akashi stood in the middle of the park, currently alone. His father is out of town for a month to attend to some business outside the country. He didn't know what his father did at the moment, but he might know soon. He sat in The swing and swung his feet to let himself be carried from forwards to backwards. He let himself feel and enjoy the fresh air since it has been too long since he went out of his house. He was home tutored not until highschool, then he can go to school.

His eyes lingered among the other children and some parents on the playground. There were not that many since its a weekday and most children are staying at school. The young redhead then became bored with the swing and went to the sandbox, where currently, there's no one there. But oh he was so wrong.

When he started digging to make himself a sandcastle, two boys were behind him and watching him in interest. Akashi didn't notice them at first until the blonde spoke up, "Do you know how to build sandcastles?"

Then the tanned one asked, "Is it hard to make one?"

They both have wonder in their eyes as they asked him. He nodded at the blonde then shook his head at the tanned bluenette. Their curious faces then turned into big smiles as they jumped inside the sandbox and got their own materials, "Can you teach us then?" The blonde grinned.

Akashi's father told him to never befriend anyone since its dangerous and unneeded. He has been told that he needs no disturbances like friends or cute little crushes. Akashi should focus more about their family, since he would replace his father one day. All of that, Akashi didn't understand except the 'no friends' part. He figured that he should follow his father's orders since his father looked pretty terrifying that time.

"S-sorry, but I can't..." Akashi mumbled. Both looked at him questionly, "Why not?" The tanned bluenette asked.

Akashi looked away and stated, "Because I shouldn't have friends. My papa said that it was useless and just a bother."

Both gasped lightly and the blonde waved his arms around, "No, that's not good! No one should be alone!"

"He must be a bad papa! Being alone is...lonely..."

Kise pouted and tried to think of something, he then clapped his hands and took out his hand in front of Akashi for the redhead to shake, "Lets start with us then! Hi! My name is Kise Ryouta!"

The tanned blunette then took out his hand too, "I'm Aomine Daiki! Its nice to meet you, what's your name?"

Akashi wavered for a bit, fighting the urge to refuse them. But then, this may be a nice thing, friends. Maybe if he just tried it out, it will be fine and his father won't be that much angry. Akashi inhaled a deep slow breath, then took their hands, shaking them.

"Akashi Seijuro, nice to meet you..."

* * *

"Akashicchi!" A young blonde called out to a window, waving his hand wildly.

"Oi Akashi! Get out of there and let's play!" Another young tanned blunette waved his hands wildly, shouting out at the window.

Akashi stared at them in horror and opened the window desperately. "What are you doing?! Are you idiots?! Get out of here, now!" He pointed at the gate of their garden surrounding a mansion.

Both youngsters shook their heads, gesturing a big 'NO'. The blonde pointed at him, "But you promised to us that we would play today and yesterday, yet you didn't come yesterday!"

"We were waiting for you! We didn't even play so that we could all play together! So now the two of us will pick you up here!" The tanned bluenette shouted for Akashi to hear clearly. Both children is in Akashi's big-ass front yard, waving for him to come play. How did they get there? Well, they used their so-called-awesomest-skills to jump at the tall gates and borders.

Akashi looked at them in horror and slammed his hands on the windowsill, then running away from it. He dashed through the hallways and down the stairs, looking around if some bodyguards or maids are there. Sighing as he found none, 'They're on a mission. Good.' He ran to the front door and opened it. Two boys glomped him suddenly.

"Akashicchi! I missed you sooooo much!" The blonde snuggled his face in Akashi's neck.

"Ryouta, even if I missed you too, I have no time for games today. And what did I tell you about not going here?!"

"But we wanted to go in, we thought something bad happened to you then..." The tanned boy grunted as he hugged Akashi tighter.

"Daiki..." They all stayed in that position for awhile until Akashi pushed them lightly. "You do know that when father sees you, you'll be in trouble right?" He said in a warning tone. The two friends looked at the ground in sadness with Akashi.

"We know...but..."

If Akashi's father sees someone in their house, he or she'll definitely be in trouble, gender doesn't matter here. It is because Akashi's father is the boss of the mafia, the Red Emperors. They don't easily forgive and they can cover up any obvious crimes in a matter of hours. Their business covers most of Ikebukuro, from food chains to anime stores, it's as if they're almost invincible. The weaponry they have is also outstanding, from guns to grenades, from swords to axes, they have it all. Akashi has been trained to fight from an early six years old. Now, ten years old, he can be sent to some easy to medium missions like fetching some documents or murdering an enemy.

From four years of training, he has acquired perfect accuracy, speed of the cheetah, the intelligence of Einstein and that big-ass pride. They have called him the Emperor since he overcame his father, all the skills his father had, he doubled them all. But he never had any friends except Kise and Aomine. Akashi always thought that even thought they have considered him as a friend, all it was is from pity. Pity that every human being in earth besides his family, Aomine, and Kise fears him. Pity that he is alone.

And it was slightly true...

"We feel really sad when you're alone, y'know? We believe that everyone must have a friend, so we'll be your friend." Aomine blinked in excitement.

Akashi chuckled, his both red eyes glinting, "So this is all...out of pity huh...?"

Aomine and Kise's eyes widened, "No! It's because we wanted to! And it may not be that obvious but you're so fun to be with!" Kise stated out loud, making Akashi's cheeks dust pink. Akashi stood up, taking both his friends' arms, and making them stand up.

"Fine, let's play then..."

"Yessss!" Both shouted in unison as excitement flooded their veins. Akashi smiled fondly at his friends. He truly felt happy being with them.

Those happy memories, they won't last long. There is devastation behind happiness.

* * *

Akashi stood infront of his gates, an uneasy feeling bubbling up his stomach. He went home late today since the student council work has heightened and he had to finish them all. The other student council members went home late in a desperate manner, not wanting to be in the same room as Akashi. But that's not the reason why he has this uneasy feeling. With a deep breath, he opened the gate, a dagger in hand just to make sure.

Inside, he put down his bag in the nearby bench, then picked up two daggers, looking around. He checked the front yard since he's there already, looking for some unusual movement or sight, there was none. Then he went to the backyard, still nothing.

His intuition says that the uneasy feeling is inside the house, somewhere south. The first thing he thought is the basement. He took slow steps going for the front door. His intuition getting stronger and stronger every step. It was until he smelled blood nearby. 'Ah, it must be another intruder in the house. Someone's day isn't lucky today.' Akashi thought with a frown. It must be some spies from other mafias. He must be there soon, to torture the unlucky one.

Akashi opened the door and heard a scream. An all too familiar scream, his eyes widened until it was almost in its sockets and he cursed wildly. His feet made him run to the basement in full speed, forgetting his bag outside. 'Please...please...no...' He chanted in his mind.

His hands found the handle to the metal door of their torturing room at the basement. His eyes dimmed in the dark since he wasn't used to it, but widened up when he saw what the surroundings look like.

Blood, blood everywhere. It is not an unusual happening since he was used to it, but... Those are not the blood of what he used to kill or what he's supposed to kill. His eyes lingered at two bloody figures in two tables, one table each. One figure has his stomach open and the insides for everyone to see. Some intestines and...is that a kidney?...is in another table in the tray. Someone is cutting it up and trying to get it ready to be stored. From the toes to the figure's neck, it was all bloody.

"Oh, Seijuro, there you are. Here is our sell, the organs are pretty early and young so this might sell well in the black market." An old looking guy with maroon hair puffed his cigarette and ordered the people around him to continue what they're doing to the kid. The old man is known as Akashi's father. But Akashi's gaze isn't on him, but on one boy on the tables.

The skin is tanned, and it looked like he's only a child. It was until his eyes lingered much higher to the face. Akashi's hand went up to his own mouth to cover it, trying to hide an audible gasp. That dead corpse, is Aomine...

There is one missing arm and a leg, the basic organs were placed in a tray and only blood, bone, and flesh was left. One of Aomine's eyeballs are missing and only the hollow socket is shown. The nose is barely normal, no, his own being is barely normal at all. Akashi's eyes became moist in tears just the slightest bit.

"A-Akashicchi...?" A broken voice came out from the other corpse, who only had one leg taken away. 'Ryouta...'

"Oh? Are these two an acquaintance of yours? Or friends?" Akashi's father asked calmly. "Did you befriend them to sell them? Well, that's a pretty good tactic. Good job Seijuro."

"Yeah, we found them wandering about the backyard, calling out for you."

Akashi wanted to shake his head wildly, but he can't in front of his father. He just eyed Kise in shaded sadness, the outside is just a blunt emotionless face. Kise returned his gaze with a horror-striken face, that made Akashi's heart tighten. But that was only for a while, Kise's smile returned once again in a matter of moments. He heard footsteps going to Kise, and the clanking of bloody knives and some tweezers. Kise shook his head.

"Nah, that's impossible. Akashicchi would never do that to us. It was just an accident, ne?" Kise grinned, his bloody and almost broken face contorting to forgiveness. Akashi's heart now wanted to powder in huge guilt. 'Please... No...'

The sounds of blade slicing skin and a blood hurdling scream can be heard in an instant. Akashi chanted, "No...no...oh god, no. Please no... Daiki... Ryouta..." The chants left Akashi's mouth with some unaudible gasps, which didn't go unheard by Akashi's father.

Kise's screams died out for a while of cutting his stomach, and only his grunts can be heard. The bloody blonde tried speaking in a broken voice, "A-a-aka...shi...cchi...

C-can we...s-still play...up...there...? ACK...!" Another blade dug into Kise's stomach, and white spots are already dancing in his vision, death is before his eyes. Akashi looked at the ground, tears threatening to fall at any moment now. Nodding a little bit as Kise's face turned to face and look at him.

"Then...We'll...w-wait for you...in t-the park...okay...? Lets b-build a s-sa-sandcastle. W-wait for us too..." His voice is fading, already dying. The gasps turned into quiet ragged pants.

"R-Ryouta...please...wait..."

The body turned limp, and no more breaths going through his lungs. The stomach and intestines was already lifted from the blonde's body. Akashi couldn't do anything but to stare in horror at Kise's dead irises staring back at him with a smile that had so much for him. Then, his head slowly fell down till it was hanging, trembling.

"Seijuro." His father's commanding tone called out to him sharply. "Looks like I have to train you some more... Having a soft heart won't be accepted in being the heir and successor of the Red Emperors." Akashi nodded and revealed his blank face, emotions thrown away to the oblivion pain.

"What did you do to them though?" Akashi asked bluntly.

"Oh man! It was such a waste to sell them. You know, they were such a good fuck! Their asses were so tight and it felt soooo good!"

"Yeah, I know! I think we can still fuck them though! Dead people doesn't really matter, as long as their good~"

The crew all laughed and chuckled, currently amused. Akashi tightened his grip on his fist until drawing out blood. He took out his dagger and thrusted forward to one of his father's people, stabbing the arm. The man screamed and tended his arm as Akashi pulled back, everyone became silent. Akashi on top of him has his right arm raised, holding a dagger.

"Shut up, you dirty rats." Akashi then thrusted the arm downwards and stabbed deeply in the man's chest, where the heart should be. Then everything went red to black in Akashi's vision, his body moving on its own and making a massacre. He killed everyone, even his father.

The last scene is that he's panting on the ground, holding two bloody knives and eyes that changed from both red, were now glinting red and gold. Those now heterochromatic gaze lingered on the dead bodies on the floor, starting on the crews scientists to his father. Then lastly, Aomine and Kise. He wanted to cry so hard till he had no more water inside his body, but then kept it all in on only a few lines of tears below the glinting eyes. He didn't want to go near them, he didn't want their forgiveness.

He should've stayed alone till now. He should've kept them away, or kept himself away from them, then, they...wouldn't have to die so early. He should've just...remained friendless. That's the only way to stay safe and let others be safe. If only he could've let them go earlier, or even when they first met him, he should've refused to build a sandcastle with them.

But it's too late, here they are, their stomachs and other innards are out of their body. Limp and motionless, silent, _dead._

Akashi chuckled in sadness, then turned away from the death room. Bloody footsteps following behind him and the knives, long forgotten on the table.

* * *

Akashi frowned at the memory that flooded his mind as he played on the piano. Fingers gliding, pressing and dancing in each signature. And for a while in playing, he pressed a wrong key that made him slam his hands on the piano, pressing random keys in a strong touch sensor. He fought the urge to cry, burying his head in his arms. He didn't mean to remember all of those, but after Kuroko's play in River Flows in You, the memories flooded his mind.

Well, the truth is, it's both Kise and Aomine's fault why Akashi's a prodigy in the piano. Both childhood friends gave him a gift in his seventh birthday, a small piano. The ones that little kids have and only has four octaves, well, since Akashi doesn't have anything to do in his house, he played and played and played with it, until he mastered it. He had no problem in the grand piano too. Then after _that_ incident, the only thing that he brought with him when he ran away is his father's wallet and papers, some clothes, and the piano.

There were other trusted companions of his father, but then became loyal also to Akashi. Akashi told them to cover up his killings and burn up the corpses, including his childhood friends', and gave them their catch to pry them away and be free. It was their last mission.

"Akashi-san?" Kenji came in the entrance, "Ah, are you okay?"

Akashi smiled in reassurance, "Yes, thank you for the concern Takeda." Then Kenji nodded.

"Where's Kuroko-kun?"

"In his bed, he's quite dozy a while ago. Please go check up on him and wake him up, he didn't eat breakfast."

Kenji gasped the slightest bit, "Eh? Then I need to let him eat right away!" He dashed to the hallways.

Akashi chuckled to himself, Kenji and Kuroko really were like father and son... But to be honest, he kinda missed his father and mother. But he never met his mom yet, he doesn't even know if she's still alive or where the hell she is. Bu then he has Kuroko, the most important to him. But if only he could cure his cancer, then he would have nothing to worry about... Because anytime, Kuroko would just...collapse or die instantly... If only he could find a cure.

"Akashi-san!" Kenji came running to the hallways until he was in front of Akashi, gripping his shoulders. "Kuroko-kun...!"

Akashi's eyes widened and he stood up, "What...happe-!?"

"He won't wake up and...his pulse is dying! Call the ambulance!"

...

...

_Fuck it all..._

* * *

**Author End Notes:**

**Goshhshhshshe STAHP with these BACKSTORIES! But I enjoyed being sadistic mememeehehhehehhe, well... Dat cliffhanger tho...**

**See you next chapter~**


End file.
